


Lotion

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnil will survive, Kissing, M/M, Probably ooc, Shitty title and shitty summary, alternative universe, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Just a couple, rough skin and a bottle of lotion to fix that.





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I came back from my grave. I know I don't really have a fan base chill out..  
> So this is basically trash with a trash title and trash summary. All over just trash.  
> I'm trying really hard to get over this writers block but it seems like i will never recover #rip
> 
> What else could you do to get over a writers block than to write shitty johnil. The world needs people like me to inspire other people to write better stories.

“Taeil, use the damn lotion,” Johnny watched his boyfriend roll on his stomach and tapping away on his phone, he switched from watching animal videos to texting the others about them, mostly Mark being the victim of the tons of videos being send to him.

His boyfriend and him came out of the bathroom a few minutes ago and while he was taking care of his skin, Taeil just went back to their bedroom. 

He sees his boyfriend shake his head and mumble a quick  _ don't wanna _ into Johnny's direction. 

 

Johnny knows how much Taeil hates using lotion after a bath, he's like a child in that way and it pisses Johnny  _ off _ . He hates it when he's cuddling with his boyfriend and he feels like sandpaper is running along his skin. Not that Taeil cared,  _ if you don't like it then don't bother touching me. _ And of course that always leads to a small argument, which Johnny loses by purpose because he hates fighting with Taeil. 

 

But not tonight. They planned a big date the next day and Johnny does  _ not _ want to make love with sandpaper rubbing his skin wound. 

 

Taeil moved around the bed and letting out a sigh every now and then. And suddenly Johnny had an idea when he looked at the bottle in his hand. 

 

“if you're not doing it yourself, I'm gonna do it for you” he went over to the bed and kneeled next to his boyfriend's frame. 

 

“then don't mind me whipping that crap off on you and your clothes.” Taeil rolled over to the other side, his back facing his lover. He was still typing on his phone or watching photos, Johnny couldn't tell. The younger let out a  _ we'll see _ before he grabbed the shoulder in front of him and pushed his boyfriend back on his stomach, he himself sitting on Taeil's thighs so he couldn't move. 

“Johnny, you're so annoying,” Taeil mumbled against the pillow and let his phone rest on the side. Johnny grinned as he pushed Taeil's shirt up so he could reach his boyfriend's back. 

 

“I know, but you love me for that.” He pressed a lot of lotion onto Taeil's back, noticing the goosebumps right after and Taeil's annoyed whine. The older had been kicking his feet underneath him, but Johnny's weight kept him in place. 

Johnny didn't understand how Taeil didn't like using lotion, it smelled great and made your skin wonderfully soft. He loved rubbing his face against Taeil's usually natural soft skin, but he loved it even more when he actually took care of his skin. 

 

So, Johnny proceeded to rub his palms along Taeil's back and ignored the older's protest, spreading the milky looking cream all over Taeil's upper body, also getting some on the shirt, that was still up to his shoulders. 

 

“Wait Johnny! At least take the clothes off,” Taeil patted Johnny's leg to hopefully get his attention and was pleased when his boyfriend listened and took off his clothes. First was the shirt to be gone, but then Johnny hesitated with the shorts. The older asked for what he was waiting for, before he felt Johnny's hands pressing him on his stomach again. The large and smooth palms pressed into his muscles in circle motions, giving him a great massage. He loved having Johnny massage him after a long day and he loved giving them to Johnny to help him relax. 

 

Taeil couldn't stop his mouth when he let out a big moan as Johnny worked on his lower back, sliding his hands into the shorts and over Taeil's ass. It felt so weird to have the cream all over his body and being smeared further. Johnny did not go further that  his cheeks, avoiding any place that could bring pleasure to Taeil. He let his hands run down Taeil's thighs when he got off his boyfriend to pull off the shorts. 

 

The older never knew his skin could be  _ this _ sensitive, with just Johnny running his hands all over it. His touch never felt to electrify Taeil's skin, let it be casual or sexual. It can happen in a hug or Johnny fingering him, it will always surprise Taeil how much Johnny can do to him while doing not much at all. 

 

Of course he would never admit that towards anyone else than Johnny. 

 

“You suddenly like it?” Johnny laughed lowly and kissed Taeil's ear, leaning over him. He pushed his own shorts off and pushed himself between Taeil's thighs. His boyfriend lied in front of him and pushed his hips off the mattress, already half hard. 

 

“Kind of,” Taeil started but didn't finish, letting out satisfied sigh when Johnny kissed his lower back, moving closer to Taeil's backside. He felt Johnny's hands massaging his thighs with his lotion covered hands as he kissed the rose rim, his tongue darting out a little. 

“You better hurry I'm tired,” halfway through his sentence Taeil let out a moan as Johnny pressed a wet finger to the tight muscle.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Johnny said before he flipped Taeil over and kissed his sweet  _ sweet _ lips. This simple move gave both of them big feelings, feelings that are pure  _ love _ . They love each other more than they could ever love somebody else, that's why they wore the rings on their left hands. A promise that they gave each other. 

 

“So you gonna start now?” Taeil asked and rubbed his hands against Johnny's smooth shoulders and kissed his lover's cheek before he kissed against his ear. 

 

“When I finished my work.” Johnny answered when he spurred more of the lotion in his hand and rubbed against Taeil's torso. 


End file.
